salmonshguniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Carolina Blanchett
'''Carolina Blanchett '''was a female rebel from District 2. She was killed in 705 ADD by Elias De Leone at the De Leone Headquarters, her corpse still where she died in a brutal execution pool. Biography Early Life Carolina Blanchett was born in District 2 in the year of 688 ADD. As a younger girl, Carolina grew up like most kids in District 2; one day dreaming of become a career tribute. When she came of age in 700 ADD, Carolina volunteered as a twelve year old. She wasn't picked however, despite their being three female tributes. When she watched all three of them and realized how easy they were killed, Carolina became a little more cautious about the games, not volunteering again until she was 15 in 703 ADD. Of the two tributes picked (Courtney Dax and Isla Ackleson), Carolina yet again was unable to get into the Hunger Games. Her last attempt at volunteering in 704 ADD at the age of 16 failed, when somehow the same girl from the previous year was reaped again. Angered at her misfortune, Carolina ran from District 2, choosing to live in the wilderness. This plan soon backfired, and realizing she couldn't make it, Carolina thought about returning home. That was until she came across a travelling group of Waterborne Rebels, who thought high of her looks. Taken captive, Carolina was a prisoner of the War of Waterbornes briefly. Recruited into the Waterborne Rebellion Captured and imprisoned, Carolina was thinking of a way to escape. She was afraid and uncertain, having heard stories of how the Waterbornes were terrorists who just killed for the fun of it. She was fortunate however when the leader of the group, a dark skinned woman named Eeva Waterborne, realized Carolina's skills. Offering her riches and freedom once the war ended, Eeva wanted Carolina to join the group. Carolina was convinced, and soon became a Waterborne Rebel. Combat Expirience Carolina's first battle was a direct assault on the Capitol, which saw many Waterborne strongholds send their fighting force in an attempt to decisevely take down the Capitol. However, the attack was a major setback for the Waterbornes, resulting in the most casualties they'd taken up to that point. Horrified by the gore, mutilation, and death that surrounded her in the battle, Carolina had a mental breakdown, and was close to being killed in battle. However, fellow rebel and combatant Hazel Maize managed to drag Carolina from the Warzone, and into the mountains surrounding the Capitol. ]] Seperated from their unit and low on supplies, the duo had to fight through the bitter cold and find the few animals that dwelled in the mountains. Surviving together, Carolina developed a strong bond with Hazel, and the two were the greatest pair of soldiers together. Battle on the Saskatchewan-Montana Border After surviving in the mountains for a few months, Carolina and Hazel found a group of travelling Waterbornes. This group was led by the famous Viktor Waterborne the Second, the son of one of the most dangerous Waterbornes from before the war. The group planned an attack from the north to try and breakthrough the North Gate, a capitol fortress that protected it's city's northern front. Massing a force of around 250 soldiers, Viktor led the group of fighters to fight and take the North Gate. Using the cover of night, most of the guards at the North Gate were asleep. Able to kill the ones that were awake, Viktor mercilessly killed the others as they sleeped, both Carolina and Hazel terrified by his brutal hatred for the Capitol. The battle was won with minimal casualties for the Waterbornes though, and having the North Gate was a great advantage. Carolina was stationed their for a few more months, before she participated in her final battle as a Waterborne Rebel. Battle of District 5 ]]Amassing an army of Waterbornes, only District 5 stood in the way of the Capitol and the Waterborne Army. District 5 had become heavily fortified, doubling as a fortress in itself. Through fierce fighting and heavy casualties, the Waterbornes managed to push through the District 5 defenses, and fight in the streets. It was during this fight however when Carolina came face-to-face with the elite Dark Falcons, the best fighting force the Capitol offered. Although she managed to kill a few herself, Carolina was ultimately knocked out during the fight and taken captive. She was then transported to the De Leone Headquarters for interrogating, where she would eventually meet her end. Interrogation Carolina was interrogated by the infamous Elias De Leone, who used tactics like waterboarding. When Carolina wouldn't reveal information from pain, Elias asked his right hand man, Johnathan Roberts, if he knew anything about Carolina. Johnathan then remembered that Carolina was close to Hazel, who had also been captured. Elias De Leone then began to torture Hazel. Seeing her friend in great pain, Carolina blurted out the location of the main Waterborne Base, which amused Elias De Leone. ]] Johnathan then asked what he was to do with Hazel and Carolina. Taking a fancy to both the girls apperances, Elias had a special treatment in mind for them. They were to be executed, but in a cruel way. A breath-holding contest to the death... the winner would live and be freed, the loser would die a painful death. Death Taken to the execution chamber of the De Leone headquarters, Carolina was frightened. She knew she was going to die, and that these were her last minutes before then. Coming to accept her imminent demise, Carolina was brought into a room with a deep pool in it. Hazel was shivering in fear as they arrived, though Carolina calmed her down, promising that if one of them had to die it would be her, not Hazel. The duo were then given masks, so they could see each other dying, another cruel ploy by President De Leone. Both were chained to cinder blocks and then shoved into the pool, Carolina taking her final breath and holding it as the two descended deep underwater. Being trained by the Waterbornes, Carolina was able to hold her breath for quiet some time. However, even she couldn't resist the urge to breathe. Nodding to Hazel who was on the verge of drowning herself, Carolina blew all of her air out, emptying her lungs. Trying to breathe, Carolina ended up swallowing water, her body contorting painfully as she drowned. Although her death was a long, suffering one, it ended up saving Hazel from drowning as well, who would later be lifted from the pool, avoiding her death. Legacy After dying, Carolina's legacy lived on in Hazel, who considered her the friend she could always rely on. Her memory was not forgotten, as Carolina's heroism on the battlefield was remembered by ally and enemy alike. Trivia Category:Females Category:District 2 Category:Scarlet Tigers Category:Deceased